lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Davenport
Chase William Davenport '''(formerly known as Subject C) is the smartest of the three super humans. Chase is possibly capable of possessing all bionic abilities, including super strength and super speed, as Douglas Davenport, his father, had mastered the bionic infrastructure. He is one of the five main characters. Chase is the 18-year-old leader of the team with an incredible intelligence rate, super bionic senses, the ability to create force fields around himself as well as specific parts of his body, and use molecularkinesis. It was also shown in Bionic Showdown that he can levitate. His most used ability (besides super intelligence) in Season 4 is his Laser Bo. He is the brother of Adam, Bree, Daniel, and step-brother/cousin of Leo. He is portrayed by Billy Unger. Biography Season 1 Chase is the smartest of the Lab Rats and gets introduced to the real world by Leo along with his brother Adam and sister Bree. He is also the Mission Leader of the group. We also get introduced to Spike (his Commando App) in this season. He also unlocks his first hidden ability in the episode: Mission: Space, which is molecularkinesis. Season 2 He begins to act more like a teenager along with Adam, and Bree. He also bonds with Leo a lot this season. Mostly in Robot Fight Club. Spike returns in the episode: Spike's Got Talent. He got his second hidden ability in the shower but revealed it in: Bionic Showdown. His life changed when he faced Marcus, and later his true creator, Douglas Davenport. Season 3 Chase meets Douglas's evil partner, Victor Krane. His bionic secret gets revealed in: You Posted What?!? along with Adam and Bree. He gets another Hidden ability in Brother Battle like Adam. He gets relocated to the Davenport Bionic Academy in the episode: First Day of Bionic Academy. He became a mentor there like Adam and Bree. Season 4 Chase, along with Adam and Bree, continue to be mentors at the Davenport Bionic Academy. They continue to battle new, and old, enemies. They also find out that they have another brother, Daniel. Personality Chase is often portrayed as an intelligent, mature, and responsible individual, although he is sometimes overly responsible and unwilling to use his bionics, even in genuine emergencies, as he doesn't want to misuse them. Despite this, he does possess a childish side such as enjoying a kids' TV program, boasting about his intelligence and playing pranks, although normally rubbish ones. He also sometimes uses his bionics when he is not supposed to. In Death Spiral Smackdown, he used the override app on Bree when it should only be used in emergencies. Chase is also somewhat presented as cocky, as well as easily obsessive. But he is also very brave, and he normally acts as the leader of the three when Donald isn't around, but this only applies on missions or when left alone for a stretch of time. Much like Donald, he will occasionally remind the others of the bigger picture. Sometimes he lets his intelligence and over thinking things get the better of him, which leads to bad things happening. In Trent Gets Schooled, he thought that if he could trick Trent, that he would never ask for his help again, but it only backfired and blew up in his face. Even though he is extraordinarily smart yet at times childish, he shows a lot of care for his siblings and his family and would do anything for them in the face of danger. Family Adam Davenport Main Article: Chadam Adam is Chase's older brother. Since they're brothers, they fight a lot. Adam likes to tease Chase about his height and also punches Chase, whereas Chase teases him about his stupidity. These two insult each other a lot, and do get competitive with each other. In Spy Fly, they both sabotaged each others baby project. But when Adam's baby was trapped, Chase gave in and helped him retrieve it. Besides all the fighting and bickering, they'll be there for each other and help each other out in any way they can. They care a lot about each other and will be protective when they have to. For example: in Bionic Showdown Adam gets briefly knocked out by Marcus and Chase comes towards Marcus saying, "No one touches my brother, you freak!" Chase also can be jealous of Adam such as in Avalanche! when he and Bree said speed and strength make a good team, causing Chase to be jealous. In Bionic Action Hero they say that they love each other. Bree Davenport Main Article: Brase Bree is Chase's older sister. Like most siblings, they argue. Whenever Chase acts like he's full of himself, Bree always finds a way to insult him. Although they tease each other constantly, they usually find a way to compromise. In Bionic Showdown, when Marcus was about to push Chase down, she pushed him away and attempted to save Chase's life. When he returned, she fought him in order to help Chase. In Adam Up they were babysitting Principal Perry's niece. In Bionic Action Hero Bree cries a little when she thinks Chase is dead, and blames herself for it since she was the one who gave Troy Chase's chip schematics. Chase also didn't want to hurt Bree, when Troy had Bree in his clutches. These two care about each other deeply, and have a pretty close relationship. Leo Dooley Main Article: Cheo Leo is Chase's step-cousin and adoptive step-brother. They have a close relationship and are always there for each other. They work together on some things, but can grow jealous/competitive with each other too. They insult each other a lot and bicker too. Even if they argue, they always work together. In Robot Fight Club, Leo and Chase paired up as a team and together, they built a strong robot and won the competition together. But when the time is right, they will help each other out in any way they can. In Lab Rats: On the Edge, Leo saved Chase's life. Donald Davenport Main Article: Chonald Donald is Chase's paternal uncle and adoptive father. They're the closest out of the four, and have a father-and-son relationship. They're both highly intelligent and are full of themselves. They question each other's intentions sometimes, leading to an argument, but they will always be there for each other. Donald can be overprotective over Chase, as he is with the others, but they care deeply about each other too. Douglas Davenport Main Article: Chouglas Douglas is Chase's biological father and adoptive uncle. They're very similar and have much in common, like an older sibling who teased them or stealing the spotlights. Douglas had saved Chase from an avalanche, and Chase saved Douglas from Krane and defended him against Donald. He defended him again from Donald in Brother Battle. Douglas also defended Chase against Donald in You Posted What?!?. Douglas gives Chase sometimes advice, and wants to help him. And in a Lab Rats Elite Force episode, Chase and Douglas worked on their group's new mission suits saying "It'd be nice to work with someone who speaks the same language." Possibly referring to his smart talk. Relationships Danielle Main Article: Chanielle Danielle is Chase's former love interest. He went to the dance with her. Caitlin Main Article: Chaitlin Caitlin had a crush on Chase in Robot Fight Club. It is unknown if she still has a crush on him after the events of Alien Gladiators. Taylor Main Article: Tase Taylor had a crush on Chase, but Chase doesn't know it. She told Bree she thought Chase is cute in You Posted What?!?. When Chase saw Taylor after her Triton App was deactivated, he initially didn't trust her because he feared Taylor would betray him like her brother Sebastian did. Sabrina Main Article: Chabrina Sabrina was the first girl to ever take an interest in Chase. She first appeared in Spike Fright when she wanted Chase to be her project partner for their science class. It's hinted at the end of the episode that they will continue hanging out with each other, but she never made any other appearance. Enemies Trent Trent bullied Chase a lot, even driving him to turn into Spike. Because of this, Trent hates him. Though they are enemies, Chase helped Trent pass his test and graduate high schoo l in Trent Gets Schooled. Dr. Evans In Twas The Mission Before Christmas, Dr. Evans was mean to Chase because of Chase's arrogance. Sebastian Main Article: Chabastian Sebastian fought Chase in Rise of the Secret Soldiers and Chase won. After Sebastian was free of the Triton App, they develop a strong rivalry because Chase was being uptight and bossy. Later on, Sebastian wants to murder Chase's father as of Unauthorized Mission. In Bionic Rebellion they have a rematch. He admits that he wants to keep his father's legacy. Dr. Ryan In Space Elevator, Chase was Dr. Ryan's assistant and rival. They had to work together, but they were busy trying to prove how smart they were to each other. Abilities Bionic Abilities *Super Intelligence:' His main bionic power, Chase has larger brain capacity, making him incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat, and he can easily decrypt foreign languages and codes. He is also a capable strategist. Without his chip, he only has average intelligence, but he can come up with a rough idea of how to solve problems. Despite this, every time he is without his super intelligence, he feels almost helpless. Most of the bionic apps he uses requires his super-intelligence. His brain is like a computer, as it is able to upload and download data and allow Chase to instantly learn whatever he wants by searching for it on the internet. He instantly learned how to play electric guitar, and could shred it like an experienced hard rock musician a millisecond after scanning an electric guitar and identifying all skills of playing it. He is highly coordinated, so learning physical skills is impossibly easy for him. **'Mental Database: Chase possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints (Quarantined), paintings (Hole In One) and people. *Fingerprint Recognition App: Chase can scan the fingerprints from anyone off of his database. (Quarantined) (Taken). This is shown in The Bionic 500 when he scans Joey Logano and searches his database to find a match. *'''Facial Recognition: This is shown in The Bionic 500 when he scans Joey Logano and searches his database to find a match. *'Senses Recording:' He can record what he hears or sees and plug it into a flash-drive slot to replay it. (Leo's Jam, Drone Alone) His eyes can also be used as video cameras. (Sink or Swim) *'Bionic GPS:' Chase can track cell signals using his bionics. (Speed Trapped) This also means, however, that his chip signal, (and also Adam and Bree's) can be used to track their location if he does not disable this ability. *'Viewing Screen:' Chase can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. (Quarantined) He can also use it to project other holograms (Sink or Swim). * Hacking: Chase can remotely hack computers. (Speed Trapped, Night of the Living Virus) It is unknown if there are any limitations on what he can use this ability to hack. *'Mathematical Analysis:' Chase can calculate angles and other complicated mathematics almost instantly. He uses this ability to calculate the right trajectory to throw a football in Commando App, and again in Speed Trapped to calculate at which angle Adam should throw his force field. In Spike Fright, he uses this ability to show off in front of Sabrina while they are working on their school project. *'Chemical Analysis: '''A type of scanning ability that allows him to scan an object and identify the chemical composition of it. It also allows him to identify if there are any foreign substances in the object. Presumably this is by comparing information from his database about the normal chemical composition of that particular type of object to what he actually finds in the scan. *'Thermal Scanning: It is demonstrated in You Posted What?!? that he is able to conduct thermal scans. *'''Speed Reading: In Spider Island, Chase speed read one of Bree's books, probably due to his super intelligence and computer-like mental abilities. *'Flash Drive Fingers': He can generate a flash drive through his finger into a computer. as when he did to find the cure for LEMP in Drone Alone *'Mental Link: '''Chase is able to send information to Adam, Bree, and the bionic soldiers in a method similar to an email. (Sink or Swim) He could also transmit software he creates, as he created and transmitted another doomsday virus and sent it to all the soldiers to shut down their bionic infrastructure as if they were dead. * 'Override App: ' He can take over Adam, Bree, or any bionic soldier remotely, but only in an emergency situation. It seems to be most often used to shut down his siblings' bionics, but he also controlled what Bree did and said against her will. (Death Spiral Smackdown, Sink or Swim) It's later revealed that his override app was designed to link his bionics with others, and create a weapon of last resort. Chase cannot override anyone being controlled by another override app. While there is no limit as to how many bionic soldiers he can control at a time, he can only connect with them one by one. If Chase assumes control on several bionic subjects at once, it will cause them to synchronize their movements instead of doing what Chase tells them. *'Scan Vision:' It allows him to scan an object and then look through it. It is a form of X-ray vision. It has been shown it is possible to counteract this ability and stay hidden by using the Invisibility cloak Donald made in Mission Invisible. This ability is seen in Memory Wipe. He uses it to scan the inside of the house for Tasha or Donald after they come home 2 hours late after curfew. **'Bionic Eye:' Chase's right eye has a viewing screen and scanner. *'Microscopic Vision: In Llama Drama he uses this ability to see where the nanobots we're going to in the llama's body. He also mentions this ability in First Day of Bionic Academy while bragging to Sebastian. *'''Sonar Vision: Through his GPS, Chase can create powerful sonar, to track objects under water. (Sink or Swim) *'Force Field:' ''One of his more used bionic abilities, Chase is capable of creating a shield to protect himself and others. Chase can also extend his force field to encompass other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. After long periods of time of being around gamma rays, his force field melts. (Twas The Mission Before Christmas). In Sink or Swim, Chase's force field has developed so it's closer to Marcus's force field. Chase now has a blue shield and the back is invisible. **'Force Field Ball:' He can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. (Speed Trapped) Since his force field has changed, it is unknown if this bionic ability still works. *'Commando App: When Chase senses an imminent threat, his personality temporarily changes into a highly aggressive, "fearless brute" Donald likes to call Spike. When the Commando App is activated, Chase is stronger than Adam; able to bend a metal rod, throw a normal person across the room, and tear metal like paper. He does not, however, have the super strength that comes from this ability when it is not activated. While it is activated he can't use his other abilities. After the app is deactivated, Chase can't remember anything he did while it was active. As seen below, it often glitches on if he gets very nervous or angry. *Super Senses:' Chase possesses superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. *'Super Durability:' Like his siblings, Chase can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that would kill normal people only stun him. He's also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches and only be bruised. Another good example is in Bionic Showdown when he fell from a high bridge onto his back and was able to walk it off in a matter of seconds. He was also able to shake off one of Adam's eye laser blasts. (Sink or Swim) ** '''Resistance to Extreme Temperatures:' In Rats on a Train, Donald says that thanks to genetic engineering, Adam, Bree and Chase are more suited to handle extreme climates. However, there's a limit to how much he can survive, as Chase almost froze to death in Antarctica. *'Magnetism App:' Chase turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. (Chore Wars) He can also use it to deflect metal. (Sink or Swim) He can also use it to reverse polarity, he used it when fighting the android Troy West. (Bionic Action Hero) He uses the ability to control knives. (The Curse of the Screaming Skull) *'Molecularkinesis:' In Mission: Space, it was revealed that Chase can manipulate the molecules around an object. This allows him to move almost anything with his mind, although it does have limits depending on the size and weight of the object, and if there is any resistance, (another force pushing against it in the other direction.) (The Bionic 500) *'Levitation:' Another one of Chase's hidden abilities; in "Bionic Showdown," Chase demonstrates the power to levitate and uses it to kick Marcus in the chest. He says he discovered this ability in the shower. *'Two Simultaneous Abilities: '''Though technically not an actual ability, Chase, (and also Adam and Bree if they choose to do so,) can use two abilities simultaneously. However, it is dangerous to try as it puts too much stress on their nervous systems, which can kill them. On both occasions that he does this, it causes him to pass out. (Sink or Swim) * 'Laser Bo: ' Chase's fist can generate a laser bo staff that is very useful during combat, it is strong enough to knock Adam through the air. (Brother Battle) Non-Bionic Abilities * '''Physical Attributes/Physical Conditioning: '''Although nowhere near the levels of his siblings, Chase possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. He is capable of even beating Adam in combat, or in arm wrestling despite Adam being stronger than him. He is also shown to be very agile, though he doesn't have super agility like Bree. * '''Leadership:' Chase has shown on more than one occasion that he has great leadership skills. In addition, he is often chosen to lead missions. * Bravery: 'Chase is shown to be very brave like his siblings, and will do what he can for others, regardless of the potential cost to himself. *'Martial Arts/Hand-to-Hand Combat: Chase uses his super intelligence to study combat among many other things, which has given him martial arts abilities for battling. * Interrogation Resistance Training: '''It is mentioned in You Posted What?!? that Chase and his siblings have all been trained in interrogation resistance by Donald. * '''Strategic Planning/Tactician: Chase easily overpowered and escaped from the android that tried to rip out his chip. Locked Hidden Abilities In Brother Battle, Douglas Davenport revealed to Chase some hidden abilities that he could unlock. Some include: *'Night Vision' *'Acid Spit' It was also revealed in Avalanche! that his chip could be upgraded so that he could have all of Adam's and Bree's abilities. Glitches *'Commando App:' This ability can glitch itself on, turning Chase into Spike if he gets very angry or nervous, usually at the most inopportune moments. *'Snot Cannon (Sonic Sneeze):' His nose can easily glitch and launch a line of bionic snot (Crush, Chop and Burn). * Pixel Vision: 'After being exposed to the LEMP (a "big glitch machine"), he can only see in pixels (Drone Alone). *'Uncontrollable Molecular Kinesis: 'When Chase gets excited/angry, he sometimes loses control of his Molecular kinesis. (Mission: Space) *'System Overload: Chase aims at too many places and can, according to him, only see scribbles. * Ultra-Sensitive Hearing: 'Because of his super senses, certain noises are too loud and can be extremely painful. (Crush, Chop, and Burn). But since then, he has conditioned himself to withstand certain noises, such as the school bell (Chip Switch). However, he cannot handle Kerry's screaming, or Kate's sonic scream. *'Hardware Virus: When Kaz was treating Chase during Lab Rats vs Mighty Med, the tool he used fixed Chase's bionic infrastructure but caused his bionic chip to receive a virus wherein it generated protonic energy. If his blood pressure was exceedingly high, he could explode. *'Doomsday Virus:' Because he had the Triton App, it also came with a doomsday virus that Krane installed. If Krane got killed, the virus would activate after six months and would cause him to self-destruct after ten hours. Temporary Glitches *'Uncontrollable Heat Vision': When he gets frustrated it causes him to shoot his heat vision out of nowhere (Chip Switch) Temporary Powers *'Super Strength and Heat Vision:' (Counting the time he got these powers in Chip Switch). *'Super Speed:' (Counting the time he got this in Chip Switch). Gallery |link=Chase/Gallery}} Trivia *He is the world's third bionic superhuman. *Before Rise of the Secret Soldiers, Chase was the only one out of his sibling not to quit the team. * Chase once upgraded the lab rat's action figures. His action figure's ability is being able to fly, while the original is mere and powerless. (Merry Glitchmas) * Chase is often made fun of by his siblings for his inability to get girls to like him. (Although he would have a girlfriend if it weren't Adam ruining it in Spike Fright.) *Chase has a birthmark on his left hip. According to Adam, if you stare at it for an amount of time, it kinda looks like Justin Bieber. (No Going Back) *In several episodes, Chase hates guessing/estimating or not having the right answer. *He has always wanted to go to space. (Mission: Space) *Chase, along with his two siblings, would have suffered the same fate as Marcus; being crushed by falling boulders. (Back From the Future, Bionic Showdown) *He wants to go to the pyramids in Egypt. *His favorite show is ''Shark Man and Flipper Boy. ''(Bionic Birthday Fail) *Chase doubted Leo's and Donald's age. (Bionic Birthday Fail) *He has an emergency video file on his internal hard drive. (Drone Alone) *Donald Davenport seems to have the strongest bond with Chase out of all four kids. (Chonald) *Chase enjoys chess, and wanted to join Mission Creek High School's chess club. *Chase became a chiropractor in the Philippines. (Crush, Chop and Burn) *As mentioned in Commando App, he is interested in being an astronaut, lawyer, and a Supreme Court Judge. *Chase is the first bionic hero that is seen in the series. *He's a perfectionist, as shown in Smart and Smarter and Spy Fly. *Adam loves to make fun of his height and his inferior strength compared to him. *He has a pouty face he often pulls when he's worried. *Chase is the only member of the Davenport household not to have brown eyes, excluding Eddy. *He often panics in a crisis. *He is bad at sports, according to Adam. (Spy Fly) *He likes to annoy Bree sometimes. (Death Spiral Smackdown, Can I Borrow the Helicopter?, and Night of the Living Virus) *He often wears plaid or horizontal stripes. *He has the most bionic abilities out of his siblings. *As Billy Unger is a martial artist in real life, Chase is also very skilled in martial arts. This ability was added to his character specifically because of Billy's skill. *Whenever Chase turns into Spike, his voice deepens and becomes more rough and tough to emphasize Spike's tough-guy personality. *He knows how to rescue a baby out of a alligator's mouth and says that it happens a lot more than you'd think. (Spy Fly) *Adam, Bree and Leo think Chase is a fun-killer. *Chase has a habit of ratting people out, which, according to Bree, is why people do not like him at school. *Chase's chip is colored green. (Chip Switch). **It's also revealed that his chip gives him his smarts in Chip Switch, and without it, he is shown to possess no more than average intelligence. *According to Donald, he's a sweet and sensitive guy. (Spike Fright) *It is revealed in Bionic Showdown that his real father is Douglas Davenport. *He, along with Leo, always gets teased for being short. This is likely a reference to how Billy Unger was once bullied for being short. *He is half-Irish (Bionic Showdown). *He is the only one out of the lab rats that has more room on his chip for upgrades, which could possibly allow him to become stronger than Adam and faster than Bree - while still having room for more upgrades. (Avalanche) **This presumably explains why he has the most abilities of them all. *In the episode Mission: Space, it is revealed he is the mission leader and has it printed on a t-shirt. *He and Adam enjoy playing pranks on each other and to Bree. *When he first met Leo, he could not stand him. (Robot Fight Club) *He thinks he's the smartest person in the world. (Twas The Mission Before Christmas, Robot Fight Club, Memory Wipe, and Smart and Smarter) *He discovered his levitation ability in the shower. *He wants to go surfing in Hawaii. (Leo vs. Evil) **He also wants to go with a cruise ship to Hawaii. (Rise of the Secret Soldiers) *His favorite cookies are sugar free with chunks of carob. *He once was trapped in an avalanche. (Avalanche!) *His GPS Signal is green. Avalanche! *Chase completed a mission by himself and caught Douglas (when he was evil) in the process by acting as a double agent. (Avalanche!) *According to Adam he is the only one that does thermal scans. *Leo says that most girls don't notice Chase and that he won't get a girlfriend. *It is presumed that Chase was the first one to forgive Douglas, based on him saving Douglas from Krane's fireball and defending him against Donald. *He is said to be Donald and Douglas's favorite. *Chase unlocked the Laser Bo ability in Brother Battle. *Chase (along with his siblings and any other bionic superhuman), if planted with all of his hidden abilities at once, may blow up, as told by Douglas in Brother Battle. However, Douglas may have exaggerated, because when Sebastian unlocked all his abilities, he spiraled out of control and fried his bionic chip. *In Brother Battle, it was shown that Chase's hidden abilities include Night Vision and Acid Spit Bombs. *He wants to go on a cruise. *He was formerly best friends with Sebastian. *He is similar to Douglas, being the youngest, always having the spotlight stolen by an older sibling and a older sibling that tease him. *He is once shown to be very greedy and would keep all his money for himself. *People in his class aren't allowed to ask questions before 1100 hours. *He puts people to sleep with his lessons, and he claimed he motivates them to think with their eyes closed. (First Day of Bionic Academy) *He doesn't want anyone to touch the blocks of his schedule. (First Day of Bionic Academy) *He started off as enemies with Sebastian but they became best friends. They became enemies again because Sebastian turned evil. (Escape To The Bionic Island episodes) *Chase has a lot of abilities that he can unlock, but Douglas rejected most of them because they were too impractical, or too dangerous. (Brother Battle) *He has all the signatures of the actors of 'Alien Gladiators', including Andre Ethier. (Alien Gladiators) **The Alien Gladiators movies are his favorite movies like Leo. *His mission suit was ripped in Left Behind by Donald Davenport. *It is revealed in Bionic Dog that Chase is allergic to dogs. *He taught a little group of dolphins to wave hello. (Spider Island) *He can speed read. (Spider Island) *Chase had a virus that when his blood pressure gets too high, he could explode. However, The Incapacitator absorbed the virus. (Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med) *No one has ever asked to partner up with Chase except for Sabrina. (Spike Fright) *2 girls liked Chase instead Adam, S-1 (while under the Triton App) and Sabrina. *Due to being the youngest, Chase has the most upgrades on his chip. *So far, Chase has been without his super intelligence three times; the first was Chip Switch, the second was Bionic Showdown, and the third was Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. *He memorized the first 10 million digits of pi. (Human Eddy) *He perfected cold fusion. (Human Eddy) *Chase was 12 years old when he named himself Mission Leader. (Lab Rats: On The Edge) *Chase is the first person out of all of the Lab Rats to unlock a hidden ability. *Prior to And Then There Were Four, Chase was the youngest of the original Lab Rats. If Leo is counted as one of his siblings, then Chase would be considered the middle child. *Adam, Bree and Leo didn't invite Chase to his 16th birthday party. (And Then There Were Four) **This is similar to the episode Bionic Birthday Fail, when Adam, Bree and Chase technically forgot to invite Leo to his birthday party. *It's revealed in ''Lab Rats: Elite Force ''that Chase's birthday is August 5th. *In the show, Chase gets teased about his height but in real life, Billy Unger was actually bullied in school because he was short. *His Molecularkinesis is similar to Max and Phoebe's telekinesis from The Thundermans. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bionic Category:Davenport Family